


Sam et Dan

by Nasharum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, First Time, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Il suffit parfois d'un peu d'alcool pour libérer les tensions.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Sam et Dan

Sam regardait son pote Dan sur le canapé.

« T’as pas l’air bien. » fit Sam à son ami brun qui avait la tête d’un cadavre fraîchement exhumé.

« Putain Sam c’est la merde. »

Sam soupira en attachant ses cheveux dans son dos.

« Allons c’est quoi encore cette fois ? »

Dan lui lança un regard noir.

« Haha ! » fit ironiquement le brun en se mettant la tête dans les mains.

« Je suis amoureux. »

Sam se sentit largué.

« Et où est le problème ? »

« C’est une fille. »

Un silence passa avant que Sam ne le dévisage.

« Bah ouais et alors, t’es bi ce n’est pas la mort. »

Dan soupira.

« Bah si j’étais vraiment bi je m’en foutrais, ce serait même très bien. Seulement…je suis amoureux ouais, mais impossible de bander…’fin…si je peux bander mais éjaculer…non. »

« Ha ! » fit Sam circonspect, sérieux là il ne comprenait plus trop.

« Tu veux me dire que t’es amoureux d’une nana mais que tu es carrément incapable de prendre ton pied avec parce que c’est une nana justement ? »

« Bah ouais. » fit Dan l’air malheureux.

« Cruel dilemme. »

« Bah ouais. »

Après un silence de réflexion le blond se cala mieux.

« Tu veux rester avec elle ? »

« Carrément. »

« Tu pourras pas tenir sans sexe indéfiniment… »

« Bah nan. » fit Dan avec une moue.

« Donc tu finiras par la tromper. »

« Je ne pourrai pas, je l’aime. » Gémit Dan. Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

« Toi finir en moine ? Tu m’excuses, j’y crois pas trop. Tes un mec, je te connais bien, à un moment donné faudra bien que tu te vides les couilles et…évacues ta frustration. »

« Putain c’est la merde et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. » Râla Dan ne voulant pas vraiment entendre son ami. Sam soupira agacé.

« Écoute t’es gay, t’es plus pédé que tous ceux qu’on trouve dans les boites. Dan, t’avais 6 ans tu roulais déjà des galoches à Mathieu, t’as même essayé de m’en rouler. Arrête de te prendre la tête, trouves-toi un mec, avec ta nana ça marchera pas. »

« Tu fais chier Sam. »

« Je suis juste réaliste mon pote, ça va aller un temps et puis quoi le jour où ça va péter tu seras plus malheureux encore. Et si jamais ça clash pas, mais j’en doute, tu feras quoi quand elle te demandera un gosse ? Tu vas t’astiquer le poireau dans les chiottes pour éjaculer et l’inséminer ? Super romantique comme relation. »

Dan le regardait presque choqué mais...il avait raison, un couple qui part avec ce genre de handicap ne va jamais bien loin….

« Dan regardes-toi t’es déjà malheureux alors que ça a à peine commencé, imagine dans plusieurs mois. Je ne veux pas retrouver mon meilleur pote dans le caniveau ivre mort à causse d’une nana que tu ne peux pas baiser. »

Dan soupira.

« Si je peux la baiser...mais pas prendre mon pied. »

« Elle finira par s’en apercevoir.. »

« Je sais. »

« Et sera blessée. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors largue-la avant que ce soit elle. »

« Je l’aime… »

Sam soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Propose-lui alors un marché du genre triolisme…ou couple libre. »

« Je l’aime je ne veux pas… »

« Ho tu me gaves, j’avais compris que tu l’aimes crétin je suis pas sourd mais là… tu veux que je te dise quoi je ne suis pas Merlin moi ! Te transformer en hétéro désolé mais c’est pas possible. Alors… ou tu la jartes et on se biture une bonne fois pour toute, ou tu trouves un compromis à trois pour combler le manque. Mais dans tout les cas c’est un gros mensonge ! »

« Je sais. »

Dan inspira.

« T’as de quoi se biturer la tronche ? »

Sam sortit du placard deux bouteilles de vodka.

« Il en reste encore si tu veux, je les gardais pour la fête de samedi. »

Dan allait en prendre une mais elle lui fut arrachée des mains.

« Ha non tu la largues avant. »

« Je suis obligé ? »

« Bah pour soigner un chagrin d’amour, faut avoir un chagrin d’amour. »

Dix minutes plus tard le texto était envoyé.

« Je sais, pas classe les textos... mais je n’ai pas envie de l’avoir en face je serai incapable de lui dire… »

Il fondit en larmes soutenu par son ami qui lui tendait la bouteille.

Deux heures plus tard, beaucoup de larmes et une bouteille et demie finie Sam était vautré sur le sofa ricanant comme un con à il ne savait déjà plus quoi.

« Les mecs c’est vraiment la merde ! » ricana Dan en reprenant une gorgée. « J’en ai marre sont tous à chercher la baise et le lendemain, pouf disparu de mon lit comme des voleurs… »

« Tu dramatises tout, la baise c’est ce qu’il y a de meilleur… »

« Et c’est toi qui dis ça ! Tu ne connais que la baise vite fait avec une nana qui se barre une fois fini. »

« Bah c’est toujours mieux que de pas pouvoir bander ! »

Sam se retrouvait avec Dan sur les genoux.

« Répète donc ça ? »

« Tu me fais pas peur la crevette ! »

Dan le fixait.

« Je compte pas partir moi. »

Sam ne savait pas ce qu’il devait comprendre et ricana.

« Je te vire quand je veux ! »

Une lueur de défi dans le regard Dan lui criait, vire-moi si tu en es capable. Et se pencha pour l’embrasser se vautrant de tout son poids bloquant Sam sous lui. Ils gémirent et Dan se détacha.

« Tu connais rien au vrai sexe Sam. »

Sam ne sut vraiment pas quoi répondre surtout quand une main passa sur son entre-jambe gonflée lui arrachant un halètement. Il regardait Dan ouvrir sa braguette sans pouvoir assembler deux neurones pour l’arrêter.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière quand Dan l’engouffra d’un coup.

« Bordel ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous !? »

« Je t’apprend. »

La vodka lui brûlait le gland mais à côté la fellation le rendait totalement barge. Il allait venir mais se sentit coincé…

« Mais c’est quoi putain ? » il avait les poings fermés sur ses cheveux entre l’envie de les arracher et la retenue.

«Technique de blocage. »

« Mais tu es un monstre. »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui est bon après ? »

Sam se recula vivement.

« Dan, je…je ne suis pas gay, je ne veux pas savoir, je… »

Dan se déshabilla juste en face de lui, la chemise vola d’abord, puis il se releva pour virer le pantalon et son boxer restant nu et excité face à Sam le regard surpris.

« Tu vas pas me dire que tu as peur de ce que j’ai entre les jambes, tu as la même. »

Sam déglutit, le désir dansant dans le bas du ventre aidé par la fellation.

« Bah si. »

Dan dégrisa un peu, Sam semblait vraiment apeuré. Il posa un genou puis un deuxième pour se retrouver à califourchon au-dessus de Sam lui présentant à deux millimètres de son visage son sexe.

« Elle ne te fera vraiment aucun mal tu sais. »

« Je sais. »

Avant que Sam ait pu faire quoi ce soit Dan s’était baissé et lui tenait pour s’empaler, le visage caché dans son cou en haletant alors qu’il lui griffait les hanches.

« Mais tu es fou. »

« Je suis nickel de maladie, alors profite, caresse-moi, mord-moi, griffe-moi, frappe-moi si tu veux, mais baise-moi autant que tu voudras, remplis-moi de foutre à ras la rondelle, je serai toujours là demain matin. »

Sam haleta entre excitation et choc de voir une facette de son meilleur ami qu’il ne connaissait pas.

« Merde Dan, putain. »

Dan venait d’entamer les vas-et-viens en lui léchant le cou.

« Caresse-moi bordel, pose tes putain de mains sur mon corps brûlant Sam. »

Sam s’exécuta, il caressa le dos, les hanches, le torse se laissant submerger par le plaisir intense. Il planta ses ongles dans les omoplates en tremblant.

« Je…merde, je suis désolé, j’ai jamais été si rapide… »

Dan l’embrassa goulûment en se masturbant pour finir le travail, une main tremblante le remplaça timidement lui arrachant encore plus de plaintes étouffées dans le cou de Sam qui le rendait encore plus fou.

Une main se posa sur sa fesse et l’obligea à se remettre sur les genoux. Dan regardait Sam fixer ce sexe qu’il avait juste en face. Une langue sortie et le lécha. Dan rejeta sa tête en arrière.

« Merde c’est bon ! »

Dan tremblait quand un doigt timide s’inséra en lui au milieu du sperme pour lubrifier…

« Vas-y plus fort ! »

Le doigt fouillait en lui comme un fou, sa bouche le bouffant comme un affamé, Dan attrapa la tête de Sam pour l’arrêter et éjacula de la main libre de Sam qui venait faire le dernier mouvement…

Dan se laissa glisser et embrassa Sam.

« Merci. »

Sam se réveilla avec un sacré mal de crâne dans son lit.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver collé à un corps chaud qui par réflexe se lova sur lui.

Bordel il avait Dan dans les bras…

Il s’extirpa du lit silencieusement pour se poser devant sa glace éclairée par le soleil de midi.

Nom de dieu !

Il était couvert de suçon partout, de traces de morsures, de griffures…

Il passa sur chacune d’elle en silence laissant ses souvenirs reprendre possession de lui.

Il passa sur ses abdos où se trouvait des restants de poudre de sperme séché il porta ses doigts devant lui, ce sperme ne lui appartenait pas.

Il inspecta vaguement son sexe lui aussi recouvert de cette poudre pailletée transparente caractéristique.

C’est en fermant les yeux et la main hésitante qu’il passa sur ses cuisses.

Aucuns doutes là aussi il en enleva une petite quantité.

C’est uniquement quand deux bras entourèrent ses épaules qu’il rouvrit les yeux et vit qu’il pleurait.

« Chut, Sam, ne pleure pas s’il te plais. Je suis toujours là avec toi. »

« Je...on a… »

« Pris beaucoup de plaisir ensemble oui. »

Sam encore sous le choc le fixait.

« Tu m’as sauté dessus. »

« Mais jamais tu ne m’as dit non, je ne t’ai pas forcé, tu avais peur mais tu ne m’as pas repoussé. »

Sam sanglota plus fort.

« Je peux pas, je peux pas être gay. »

Dan soupira.

« Je sais que c’est plus facile de l’accepter quand c’est un ami que quand c’est soi, mais Sam, on a pris du plaisir tous les deux, que tu sois gay ou pas on s’en fout, c’était juste très bon. »

Sam déglutit.

« Tu m’as sodomisé ? »

Dan passa sa main sur le côté du corps caressant la peau pour arriver sur une fesse et caressa la raie des fesses pour enfin finir sur l’anus tout en douceur.

« Tu m’as demandé de venir en toi, de te faire découvrir le plaisir de la pénétration. J’ai fait le plus doucement possible, je suis désolé si tu as mal. »

La main repassa sur la fesse pour venir sur les abdos et fouiller dans les poils blonds de l’aine.

Sam se retourna pour fondre vraiment en larmes dans les bras de Dan qui surpris le serrait dans les bras avant de lui caresser les cheveux triste que son meilleur amis le prenne si mal.

« Mon père est un gros homophobe tu le sais, et ma famille n’en parlons pas, je suis désolé Dan mais être gay c’est au-dessus de mes forces. »

« Tu sais, tu vas trouver ça un peu drôle mais tu te souviens de ce que tu m’avais dit quand j’ai vraiment compris que j’étais homo ? »

« J’ai dit pas mal de connerie… »

« Tu m’as dit qu’un jour je serai seul, même très entouré, seul en amour et malheureux et que ma famille ne comblerait jamais ce manque quotidien. Que même si je pouvais mentir à ma famille, me mentir à moi-même n’était pas une bonne idée. Que quitte à être malheureux d’une famille qui me rejette, au moins j’aurais certainement une personne qui tous les jours m’aiderais à supporter cette douleur et qu’une fois mes parents morts je ne serai pas seul entouré de remords. »

Sam se calma.

« J’étais vraiment bien inspiré ce jour-là. »

« J’ai avancé dans la vie avec ses mots, ces mots que la personne qui compte le plus pour moi avait dit avec son cœur… »

« C’est pas aussi simple de l’appliquer à soi Dan… »

« Je sais, mais gardes-le en tête. »

« Je...on ferait bien de se laver avant que mon père rentre… »

Dan l’embrassa longuement.

« Je serai là, si tu as un coup de cafard, si tu t’es engueulé avec ton père, si tu veux de moi à tes côtés… »

Sam soupira.

« Je sais que tu m’as toujours aimé en silence Dan, j’ai jamais rien dit pour pas te mettre mal à l’aise, mais tu me demandes trop en une seule fois. »

Dan lui embrassa le cou avant de s’écarter.

« Ça fait 7 ans que j’attends ça, je ne compte pas te forcer Sam. Mais si au fond de toi tu penses que nous deux ça pourrais marcher, je serais ravi de t’aider. »

* * *

Une fois en cours Dan baissa les yeux devant les amies de son ex. Son ex qui ne le regarda même pas.

Il n’eut pas à chercher d’où venait la rumeur qu’il bandait mou… mais ne s’en formalisa pas, c’était de bonne guerre il l’avait largué pour coucher avec son meilleur pote, elle se vengeait de cette rupture soudaine et incompréhensible à ses yeux de femme blessée.

A midi Sam le rejoignit à table.

« Ça va ? » demanda Dan.

« On fait aller. Même si j’ai encore mal à des endroits incongrus. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de muscles dans le bras droit. »

Dan souriait, les courbatures du sexe pouvaient être douloureuses.

« Pour les courbatures, un bain à l’aspirine fait du bien… »

Sam remua les doigts.

« J’y penserai. Et pour, enfin tu vois, tu as une idée ? »

« Tu as si mal ? »

Sam le fusilla du regard.

« Après 3h assis sur une chaise je te fais pas un dessin. »

Dan soupira en lui tendant une boite d’antalgique.

« Deux toutes les 4h, n’en abuse pas ils sont assez fort… »

Sam en goba deux d’un coup.

« Dis ? »

« Hun ? »

« On se voit ce soir ? Je voulais te parler… »

Dan lui souriait.

« Bien sûr. »

« Je t’attendrai comme d’hab. »

Dan retourna en cour pressé d’en finir avec cette journée pour enfin revoir Sam. Elle s’écoula à une lenteur exaspérante quand enfin ils sortirent du bus pas très loin de la maison de Sam.

« Mon père est en déplacement jusqu’à demain. »

« Ok. »

Une fois les sacs balancés dans l’entrée Sam soupira contre le dossier du canapé.

« Comment tu te sens ? »Demanda Dan.

« Comment je devrais me sentir à ton avis ? »

Dan soupira à son tour.

« Je suppose que tu ne te sens pas super bien. »

« J’ai embrassé un mec, un mec ! Tu es mon meilleur pote mais on a couché ensemble, tu m’as sucé, tu m’as sodomisé ! Et j’ai aimé ça Dan, à ton avis je ne devrais pas être perturbé ? »

Le ton mordant de Sam laissa Dan un peu perplexe avant qu’il ne voit les larmes couler sur les joues du blond.

« J’y arrive pas Dan, je m’en veux d’avoir céder si facilement, ça aurait été tellement plus simple que l’on ne sache rien… »

Dan prit son visage dans les mains pour effacer les larmes.

« Calme-toi Sam, si tu veux me frapper à cause de cette soirée fais-le. Fais-le si ça peut te calmer. »

Sam se serra contre lui pour pleurer un bon coup.

« Ca va être l’horreur avec ma famille, et ça me fait tellement peur. »

« Tu le feras quand tu te sentiras prêt, fort. »

Sam pleura encore un bon moment juste bercé par Dan.

« Tu sais, j’ai réfléchi, tu m’as toujours attiré Dan, je ne voulais juste pas voir que c’était par amour. »

Les bras se resserrèrent autour du blond alors qu’un baiser se déposa sur son crâne.

« Je t’aime Sam, je serai là. »

Une fois le blond calmé il alla près de la télé.

« Un dvd ça te dit ? »

« Oui. »

Dan se cala sur le canapé allongé sur le côté, Sam lové contre lui.

« Tu es bien là ? »

« Parfait. »

Si parfait que le blond s’endormit rapidement et que Dan le regardait plus dormir que ne suivait le film. Il lui caressa longuement le cou penché, la tête dans la main avant de déposer un baiser sur l’épaule et de lover sa tête au creux de son épaule pour dormir.

Henry rentra de son déplacement tôt pour une fois, il était presque midi. Il buta sur les sacs de cours de son fils et de son meilleur ami en soupirant. Ses petits malins avaient encore séché les cours… il entra dans le salon et pâlit.

Sam, son Samuel, son adorable fiston était dans les bras de Dan dans une position sans équivoque. Sam, torse nu, laissait voir toutes les marques de griffures, suçons, morsures sur son dos.

Henry mit sa main devant sa bouche choqué.

Son fils gay ?

Avec Dan ?

Les larmes coulaient en silence sur ses joues à mesure que les souvenirs se battaient dans son crâne.

Que Dan enlève ses mains de son fils !

Que Sam ne pousse pas un soupire satisfait dans son sommeil en glissant sa jambe entre celle de Dan.

Il dû se tenir au montant de la porte mais lâcha son sac qui fit un bruit mat au sol.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et pâlirent en voyant le père de sam.

« Papa… » plaida Sam en voyant son père en pleurs alors que Dan s’interposait pour protéger Sam.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal, ce n’est pas sa faute… »

Henry étouffa un sanglot de plus.

« Jamais, je frapperai mon fils. » sanglota Henry se passant une main sur le visage. Il déglutit.

« Papa, je suis vraiment désolé…je. »

« Tu es heureux avec Dan? » demanda l’adulte décontenançant Sam qui couina.

« Oui. »

Henry se retourna de profil.

« J’ai promis à ta mère que je ferai mon mieux pour que tu sois heureux Samuel, même si tu es ça. Mon propre fils est…il avala difficilement…homo. »

« Papa je suis… »

« Ne t’excuse pas Sam. Je n’aime pas les pé...gays, mais je sais que ce n’est pas ta faute. J’aurais dû le voir plus tôt, j’aurais dû être plus timoré dans mes propos que tu ne sois pas obligé de te cacher et me mentir. C’est à moi de m’excuser Samuel, mais tu imagines que je vais avoir du mal. »

Henry inspira fortement.

« Si tu es heureux avec lui je ferai en sorte d’oublier que c’est un homme que tu embrasses, avec qui tu couches. Mais promet-moi de ne rien dire à tes grands-parents, eux seront bien moins compréhensifs, j’inventerai des excuses si tu ne veux plus les voir, je dirai que tu as la grippe à tes anniversaires, je trouverai une idée pour Noël… »

Dan avait posé une main de réconfort dans le dos de Sam qui essuyait ses larmes.

« Promis, merci papa. »

Henry se reprit.

« Je suis vanné les garçons, vous préparez un déjeuner je vais prendre une douche, et on pourra discuter un peu plus calmement, je crois qu’on a pas mal de choses à se dire et à rattraper.. »

« Oui. »

« Tout sera prêt Henry. » fit Dan en voyant le père de Sam monter les marches avec lenteur.

Une bonne heure plus tard Henry descendais plus propre et plus calme. Dan était mort de gêne et Sam gardait un teint de porcelaine alors que chacun mangeait ses pattes à la carbonara.

« Vous...deux ça fait longtemps ? »

« En fait depuis hier soir. » fit Sam en fixant son assiette. Son père soupira.

« Et que tu sais que...enfin, que les hommes t’attirent ? »

« Samedi. »

Henry se détendait un peu.

« Tu ne m’as jamais menti sur tes ex ? »

« Non. »

« Tu es bi alors ? »

Sam fit un signe positif de tête alors que Henry fixait Dan.

« Quelque part même si c’est dur à avaler, je préfère que ce soit avec toi qu’un inconnu qui aurait fait du mal à mon Samuel. Je te connais depuis que tu portes des couches et je sais que tu es un bon garçon, même si j’ai toujours eu du mal vu que tu es gay. »

Dan écarquilla les yeux.

« Merci Henry. »

« Tu savais que Dan était gay ? » fit Sam. « Mais tu n’as jamais rien dit sur lui. »

« Je savais pour Dan avant même qu’il le sache, il embrassait les garçons à la maternelle Sam, et même si tes parents, Dan, ont eu du mal, on savait déjà tous que tu étais gay. On n’avait vraiment aucuns doutes. »

Dan baissa les yeux.

« Et vous n’avez pas empêché Sam de me fréquenter ? »

Henry su qu’il devait affronter le fin fond du sujet.

« Dan, tu as toujours été bien intégré dans cette petite ville et ça ne me pose pas de problèmes. Ce que je reproche aux gays c’est leur besoin de s’enfermer dans un ghetto avec uniquement des gens comme eux, de mépriser les hétéros ou les bi, de jouer avec leur code, de se sur-afficher en portant des choses qui hurlent qu’ils sont des tafioles. J’ai été dégouté du monde homo plus jeune quand je travaillais dans un bar exclusivement homo. J’ai vu et subi plus que je ne pouvais en supporter, les blagues graveleuses sur mon cul vierge et le dédain pour un serveur hétéro, les mesquineries entre lesbiennes, les pelotages de fesses dans la salle…ça a été très loin, je me suis fait tabasser pour être hétéro, ils ont essayé de me convertir, de me manipuler. Et ça a fonctionné, j’avais 20 ans, il en avait dix de plus, il m’a baisé et a crié partout qu’il m’avait eu. J’ai quitté ce monde me promettant de ne plus jamais y retourner et j’ai gardé une certaine rancune envers ce monde. »

Sam avait la bouche grande ouverte.

« Tu as ? »

« Oui couché avec un homme, et ce n’est pas parce que le monde homo est un nid de vipères, que je ne sais pas les problèmes que les homos ont, que je ferai la connerie de rejeter mon propre enfant et le voir souffrir. Mais ne me demande jamais d’entrer dans ce monde une nouvelle fois et tant que tu seras bien intégré ici ou ailleurs, je t’en prie n’y va pas. Je ferai tout pour que tu te sentes à l’aise à la maison avec Dan, mais ne va pas trainer dans ce monde. »

Sam essuya ses larmes une nouvelle fois.

« Je…papa, je ... »

Henry prit la main de son fils.

« Je serai là, si tu veux parler, si tu as des problèmes, il me faudra du temps pour atténuer cette rancœur mais elle n’est pas contre vous. »

« Merci papa. »

Henry inspira.

« Et comme il se doit, Dan si tu fais souffrir mon fils, je te botterai moi-même le cul ! »

« Oui Henry. »

« Et protégez-vous, on n’imagine pas le nombre de saloperies qu’on peut choper, la boite de préservatifs n’a pas bougé dans la salle de bain ! »

Dan leva les mains.

« Je suis nickel monsieur, je fais des tests tous les mois. Et je me protège. »

Sam rougit.

« Jusqu’ici je me suis toujours protégé papa. »

« Bien, et pour avoir séché les cours ce matin, vous serez tous les deux de corvée de bois ! »

Dan ouvrit la bouche et pencha la tête avant de faire la moue. Il l’avait mérité mais… le revirement de situation était spectaculaire. Henry qu’il avait du mal à supporter en temps normal pour son homophobie latente n’était juste qu’un ado bafoué et dégoûté… à cause des homos justement. Ça laissait matière à réfléchir sur le comportement des gens qu’il avait côtoyés jeune. 


End file.
